


Thrill

by Triforcegeek



Category: Undertale
Genre: Circus, F/F, F/M, M/M, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triforcegeek/pseuds/Triforcegeek
Summary: This is just a pilot story^^;;The circus is in town for a week! Why not make the best of it and explore everything that can possibly be explored!





	Thrill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Theninjawrites](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Theninjawrites).



“Fifteen more minutes until curtain time!“ Valencia announced as you fixed your outfit. Tonight the circus you worked for would be in this town for at least a week. This gave you time to explore the area around you and take in some scenery before having to pack up and leave for the next one. Though the current town you were at was a small one at that. Apparently it was called Ebott and was home to a lot of monsters? You’ve personally never seen any before, so it isn’t as if you could just judge them because of what they looked like. Stretching a bit, you decided it would be best to head to your partner. Before you could even make it out of the dressing room Ayden had barged into there, his outfit outshining yours. “You ready for tonight?“ he questioned as you turned to face him. “As long as you catch me and not let me splat on the floor we’re good.“ you tease as you both headed towards the main tent. “Me? Drop you? I would never.“ he says, posing dramatically. You laugh at him, giving Ayden a playful shove. “We both know you did almost drop me once! That was the scariest thing in my entire life!“ You respond, seeing a ringleader get himself pumped up. 

Before he could come up with a smart remark, music started to play loudly as the ringleader had ran out with a few others. A few moments later horses galloped onto the stage while people balanced themselves on top of their backs. “Looks like we should start heading to our spots.“ You say as you both entered the stage as well and ran your separate ways. With swiftness you had managed to get to the platform on time as it started to raise. This was it. A sparkling outfit, a crowd watching with bewildered eyes, your space above everyone else with your partner, and an opportunity to leave everyone on the verge of their seats. 

While everyone focused on what was happening below them, you prepared your bar. Everything is going to be okay, everything is going to be fine. He’s going to catch you and not let you plummet towards the ground. You gripped the bar tightly and walked towards the end of the platform. Scanning your eyes at Ayden’s bar, it was out and waiting for you. He seemed confident and ready himself. With lighting hitting the both of you, you took a breath and leaped out into the air while gripping the bar tightly. You swung through the air, going back and forth before letting go of it and successfully grip onto the other that Ayden had left out for you. Tonight was going to be fun.

Cheers erupted from the crowd as you lazily sat on the aerial hoop watching from above. The circus was close to concluding. That meant right after this both you and Ayden would be stuck running carnival games until midnight. The hoop you sat upon had started to lower down, taking its time to put you back onto the ground. The show had ended on a good note which meant everyone would be merry. Ayden waited for you down below as you twisted on the hoop to occupy yourself. By the time you reached the ground, swarms of people were starting to exit the tent. “Ready to work some booths tonight?“ he questioned as you groaned. “No, I just want some sleep.“ 

People and monsters had swarmed the carnival area taking everything in. Most had started to play games while others were in search of a perfect game for them. You sat uncomfortably on the surface of the table, waiting for people to head to your booth. Ayden had made both of you late which resulted in getting settled in with crappy games no one liked to play. He had got the ring bottles while you had the balloon popping. With that combo you two were stuck in your performance outfits. Not really the best thing to be in. 

“HOW ABOUT THIS GAME? IT LOOKS EASY ENOUGH!“ someone’s loud voice had startled you completely. A skeleton cladded in.. armor(?) had ran up to your booth with a small child running behind them. They both slammed down tickets. “HUMAN! WHAT IS THE RULES OF THIS GAME?“ The skeleton asked, eager to play. “Well, you have five darts and what you have to do is to pop five balloons to win a large prize. That’s pretty much it. Would you like to play?“ Both the child and the skele had given you tickets while you moved from your spot to get them their darts. You handed them five each and stepped away so you wouldn’t be in their way. They tossed them at the balloons, trying to pop any that they could. 

Their end result was only being able to pop two. Reaching for the tiny prizes, you give them each a small stuffed pizza. It was better then nothing. “You two were close. Wanna try again?“ you asked as the child slammed down more tickets. They started raised their hands up and started to sign quickly. With a confused look from you, the skeleton took it upon himself to translate. “WHAT FRISK IS ASKING IS IF THEY POP AT LEAST FOUR IN A ROW WOULD THEY BE ABLE TO GET A LARGE PRIZE.“ he translates as Frisk (you guess thats their name since he did call them that?) looks at you, waiting for an answer. “Sure why not. It’s not like anyone pays attention over here.“ You reply as they cheer. You gave them five darts and watched as they threw it at the balloons. They managed to pop three. You look at Frisk, seeing them cross their arms and pout. Letting out a small laugh, you ask them if they would like to trade their small prize for a medium one. They agree while you give them a white cat plushie. After that, they both thanked you and went off to other games. Sighing, you silently hoped that this night would end already so you could get some sleep for tomorrow night.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: Triforcegreek


End file.
